No Turning Back
by Niryuu
Summary: So, we all know in MGS4 Dave is old, this has bad effects... I like the idea of Sunny being the one looking for a cure SnakexOtacon// Hal, Dave and Johnny C Kojima sensei//Natsu C moi //Duran C My epic child


It's been like this for a good four months, I had been sleeping on the couch when the last step came

It's been like this for a good four months, I had been sleeping on the couch when the last step came... Fallen asleep to some movie I think. I still remember the sound of his coffee cup shattering, my body struggling to come back alive. I had been having trouble before with just the small things, coughing while smoking, sometimes gasping for air while exercising, but this was the worst of it all. When I finally mustered up the strength to stand up, Hal just stood there, frozen... Looking at me... It's felt like years since that day, but just days since we first met.

I pulled the car over as I found my reflection in the mirror, I was covered in wrinkles and my hair was silver. I was used to the image, but it can't go on any longer. Getting from the car I walked slowly to a small scientific research building. Paint was pealing off the walls as graffiti danced around in random places. I approached the door without the silence I was well known for, planting a couple lousy knocks on the cold metal door.

"What's the password?" came the familiar voice inside, I rolled my eyes simply.

"Which one?" I said as I put a rested two fingers in the middle of my forehead, I wasn't doing this for me, it was for Hal. "Are you an Otaku too?" I breathed as I heard the kid squeal. Those words...

"Door was open the whole time Dave," he said as I opened up the door. Sunny was sitting at a computer chair spinning and giggling while Natsu leaned over Johnny's shoulder reading the newspaper together.

"Uncle Dave!" Sunny screamed as she ran over, "I did it, I finally did it!" She bounced up and down, holding my fingers with her tiny hands.

"What did you do?" I asked kindly, that child brought out the best in me.

"I fixed the antidote Uncle Dave!" she suddenly let go of my fingers and ran to a drawer. "There's only enough for you though, no one else just like we talked about." I walked over and ruffled her hair as she pulled out a syringe and reached up for a test tube labeled 'David'. "It's your choice Uncle Dave, I haven't found any problems but you can never be sure."

"I know," I replied as I grabbed them from her, there'll be no stepping back after this.

o o o

Hal sat in a rather large box, holding an old photo taken by Natsu and Duran, good friends of theirs. His entire life seemed to be a repeat, a bad soap opera. Everything ended the same as it began, the issue with his step mother and father, Sniper Wolf, even his little sister... He traced the outlines of the faces on the photo, Dave and him had been sitting next to the fire place that night discussing how to take down Metal Gear when they both fell asleep, foreheads pressed lightly together. Hal let the photo fall to his lap as he leaned back in the box. Dave had been gone all day, it wasn't like him.

So much had happened lately, Dave began aging within months to weeks, days, he was like a ticking time bomb, it wasn't fair... Hal closed his eyes just in time to hear the door open and the sound of boots being taken off. He sighed, he didn't really want to see Dave like this. He quickly stuffed the photo into his jacket and stayed in the box.

"Hal," came Dave's voice, "what are you doing?" He flinched as his name was called.

"You should rest Dave," he all but stuttered, "You need to keep up your strength..."

"I take you you're not going to say goodnight to me?" Dave mused as he approached the box.

"Good night..." he whispered as he heard Dave get closer. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"That's not sincere," Dave said as he pulled the box over, startling Hal immediately.

"Dave!" he said as he regained his composer, "you have to be more careful!" He started to turn around, "you're not-"

"Not what?" Dave said as Hal froze, "cat got your tongue?" Reaching up, Hal felt Dave's cheek, all the wrinkles were gone, the silver hair was just a faint memory.

"How did..." Hal whispered as he pulled his hand back and began wiping a couple forgotten tears.

"I didn't want to tell you," Dave mumbled, "Sunny's been working on a cure... I didn't want to get your hopes up just to let you down again..." Without warning, Hal quickly leaned into Dave's arms, knocking the box over.

"I hate you sometimes!" he cried into Dave's chest, "you could have at least told me today, I've been so worried!" Dave began to guide him back up so he was sitting on his knees.

"And ruin the surprise?" he shook his head, "Hal, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, I thought I lost my chance four months ago." He began to wipe Hal's tears, who reluctantly tried to push his hands away shyly. "Hal," he started, looking at him seriously, "I fell in love with you a long time ago." Hal blushed quickly, unsure of what to say himself.

"Dave- I..." he stumbled, "I love you too..." Dave slowly pushed the box from behind Hal and allowed their lips to brush.


End file.
